Hybrid-electric and pure electric vehicles rely on a traction battery to provide power for propulsion. The traction battery typically includes a number of battery cells connected in various configurations. To ensure optimal operation of the vehicle, various properties of the traction battery may be monitored. One useful property is the battery terminal voltage. The battery terminal voltage may be used to determine allowable charging and discharging limits, to provide information to determine the range of battery operation, and to prevent battery excessive operation.